


Mistletoe Miscues

by rmh8402



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FGE 2017, Friends to Lovers, FrostIron - Freeform, Frostiron Gift Exchange 2017, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Mistletoe, No Idea About Timelines, Not Canon Compliant, definitely after the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmh8402/pseuds/rmh8402
Summary: Loki is trying to use mistletoe to his advantage, and failing.Also, Tony is too busy trying to find the perfect gift to see what's right in front of his face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).



> This is for ayapandagirl for the frostiron gift exchange! I am SO SORRY it has taken me so long! Things happened but it is here and I hope you like it!!
> 
> Also, a HUGE thank you to Meredelicious for helping me out with the idea for this! Thank you mere!!

Loki stood on the roof staring out at the city lights while he tried to calm himself down. He knew he had made a fool of himself downstairs, and he was furious about it. He also knew he needed to figure out how to turn this back to his advantage and minimize the damage to his ego and reputation; it was just hard to come up with a plan when his emotions were still running high from the disaster that the night had become. The disaster that this _week_ had been actually, if he was being completely honest with himself. Loki sighed and scrubbed his hands down his face.

It figures that the one time he didn’t have a backup plan he would need it more than ever. So far it seemed like Loki was just going to have to take the amusement and pity from the rest of the Avengers and the awkwardness from Anthony until the new drama came along and everyone forgot about what an embarrassing mess this had become.

Loki still wasn’t sure what had gone wrong. He thought he had read all of the signals correctly, thought he had planned everything out, but obviously, he missed something. He wracked his brain to try to make it make sense but came up empty. Truly, he felt like he should’ve known better; but apparently he did actually still have some hope left inside of him. _Yeah, and look where that got me_ , Loki thought to himself. _Standing here alone looking like a fool._

Loki had been working with the Avengers for months now, and this would be the first Christmas he had spent on Midgard with them. He was slightly overwhelmed by the number of traditions these people seemed to have, as well as the many ways that they differed from place to place. Most of them seemed silly to the mage, but he could also see the charm in some of them as well as the comfort that they brought to everyone. The desire to continue to build on the camaraderie that had developed between himself and the team had Loki attempting to learn what he could and participating whenever possible. Which is what led to his current predicament.

When Loki had first come to the tower everyone was understandably hesitant to take his words at face value and it created some tension in the group. Barton was the first to break the ice and approach Loki; even under mind control, he could tell Loki wasn’t invading because he wanted to. He, along with Thor, tried to explain it to everyone but for a while the only one who was willing to listen was Tony. It was strange to Loki how easy it was to be friends with Anthony. They understood each other in ways Loki had never experienced before, and also he was fun to be around. Even when the others started to accept and trust him, Loki still spent most of his time with Tony.

They were friends, and Loki loved it. But recently that friendship had changed. More flirting, standing closer together than normal, small touches, a tension in the way their eyes met and held. The signs were all there that the feelings were not one-sided, Loki just wasn’t sure how to make his move. So when Christmas came around and he heard about mistletoe it seemed like the perfect opportunity. He could kiss Anthony and either move their relationship forward or have a way to laugh it off if he was wrong. Either way, he would know the answer. Unfortunately, things didn’t go according to plan.

Granted, some of the failures were because of Loki’s lack of understanding of the plant or how the whole mistletoe thing was supposed to work (how was he supposed to know it was poisonous to mortals??). But even once he _did_ get it right, things weren’t working out like they were supposed to. Every time Loki tried, Tony was either completely oblivious or he laughed it off; making Loki doubt everything. He thought that tonight he had everything set up perfectly, but once again he was left looking like a fool. Apparently, he had misread the signals after all.

It was the only explanation that Loki could come up with; what else could it be? He had clearly misread the situation, or else he didn’t and Anthony had simply changed his mind. Tony wasn’t an idiot, he _must_ know what he was trying to do. By the end Loki wasn’t even being subtle anymore, so the only answer was that Tony obviously did not want this. He did not want Loki.

Loki was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn’t realize he was no longer alone until someone grabbed his hand. Startled, he jumped and almost pulled his dagger when he realized that Anthony was by his side. Regaining his composure Loki stepped away and removed his hand. Before he could try to apologize for storming out, Tony walked right up to him and kissed him. It wasn’t a deep kiss, and it didn’t last long; it was over before Loki could even react to it.

Tony held Loki’s face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. “I was an idiot, I’m sorry.” Loki stared, slack-jawed and confused, at him. There were too many thoughts in his mind for him to really understand what was happening at the moment. What had changed? He had spent all week trying to get Anthony’s attention and the last hour trying to accept defeat. And now it seemed like he was finally getting what he wanted, but he still wanted to be sure.

“What is this Anthony? What do you want?” Loki hoped he knew the answer to the last question but he really needed to know the answer to the first. He needed to understand. Tony had the decency to look slightly embarrassed when he answered his questions. “I was blind and an idiot. I was so focused on finding the best way to tell you how I feel that I missed out on you doing the same. So that was me telling you I am sorry. As to what I want, the answer is you. I want you.”

As Tony spoke Loki couldn’t stop the hope and happiness that flooded him. He searched Tony’s face for any sign of a lie or doubts but found none. “You _are_ blind and an idiot,” Loki told him. “But I guess this makes you _my_ blind idiot.” Tony smiled and laughed as he said “Yes I guess it does. You poor thing!”

Loki laughed as Anthony grabbed his hands and pulled him close. “How could you be so clueless? I wasn’t exactly subtle my dear. I thought you were smarter than that.” Even as he asked the question, Loki no longer cared about the answer. The only thing he cared about was this-the knowledge of Tony’s feelings and having him there by his side. When Tony rolled his eyes Loki couldn’t help but laugh at him again. “Hey, even geniuses have dumb moments sometimes,” Tony responded. Now it was Loki’s turn to roll his eyes as he leaned down to kiss Anthony again.

This kiss was much different from the last one; this kiss was long and slow and deep and full of emotion. This kiss was better than any that Loki had imagined having with Anthony. They kept it slow and sweet at first, but it soon changed and turned hotter and full of months of wanting. It would have continued down that path, but a sound by the door broke them apart. As they turned to the door they were faced with almost every member of the team laughing and clapping. There were even a few whistles.

Loki started blushing and tried to pull away, but Tony kept him there with an arm around his waist and holding his hand with the other. Loki knew the others knew how he felt about Anthony (how could they not after this week?) but that didn’t mean he was comfortable being caught out like this. Before he could decide what to do, he heard someone yell “Its about time you two! We were getting tired of watching you dance around each other!” Loki couldn’t see who said it, but it almost sounded like Rogers of all people, which only made Loki blush worse.

Tony, however, only laughed and said “Yeah yeah yeah I hear ya Cap. But good things come to those who wait or something like that.” As everyone laughed and catcalled, Loki just looked at Anthony and watched him interact with everyone. Seeing him take all of this in stride and not being ashamed to be with Loki in front of his friends meant a lot to Loki. When it seemed like nobody was planning on leaving for a while, Loki leaned down and whispered in Anthony’s ear: “Shall we move this somewhere a little more private?”

Tony looked at Loki with eyes that answered the question for him, but he still wanted to hear him say it. So when he said yes with a voice that had gone deeper and raspy it sent a shiver down Loki’s spine. He pulled Tony in closer and prepared to teleport them to Tony’s room. Right before they did, however, they heard Clint yell. “It is officially Christmas day! I win, so pay up everyone!”

When they appeared in Tony’s room Loki was amused to see grumpiness on Tony’s face. He knew it was because of what Clint said, but Loki also wasn’t going to let him think about it for too long. He leaned in close and whispered “Merry Christmas Anthony” into Tony’s ear, delighting in the shiver that Loki could feel running through him. And when Tony turned and captured Loki’s mouth in a bruising kiss, he couldn’t help but think that yes, it was a _very _merry Christmas.__


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Tony's side of the story!

Tony stood staring after Loki with his jaw dropped and his mind blank. _What the hell just happened?_ He turned to ask Clint and Steve what they thought was wrong with Loki but was stopped short by the exasperated look on Steve’s face and the amused look on Clint's.  
“What?” He asked warily. Steve just shook his head and left the room while Clint started laughing. Tony let him laugh for a couple minutes before his patience ran out and he demanded to know what was so funny. “I’m not real sure what the joke is Birdbrain, but I would love to be included.” Trying to not freak out completely was getting harder the longer it took to get an explanation about what was going on. He obviously missed something, and the way everyone was acting made it seem like he missed something big.

“You can’t seriously be _that_ dense Tony,” Clint responded, shaking his head. “Think hard and I’m sure you can figure it out for yourself. I thought you were supposed to be a genius?” Tony rolled his eyes and huffed. “Could you be less cryptic maybe? What the hell just happened? What’s wrong with Loki?” He had been trying to think of anything that could explain why Loki had gotten so mad and stormed off, but was coming up blank. He didn’t know what was wrong, but he was getting the sinking feeling that it was somehow his fault.

Clint stood and walked over to Tony, somehow being both sympathetic and amused at the same time. “Tony, come on. Why do you think Loki is upset right now?” Before Tony could interrupt by explaining that if he _knew_ what was wrong with Loki he wouldn’t be asking, Clint tossed something to Tony, who flinched away causing whatever it was to drop to the floor. When he looked down at his feet he realized Clint had thrown mistletoe at him. As he stared at it, speechless for one of the few times of his life, Clint walked towards the door. “Like I said, think about it. I’m sure you can figure it out.” And with that, Clint left Tony alone with his thoughts.

For at least a minute Tony stood there staring at the mistletoe. Then, all at once, he felt like a complete idiot for not realizing it sooner. Looking back, it all seemed so obvious that he couldn’t understand how he had missed it. Loki had even charmed mistletoe to follow him around for an entire day at one point this week-how in the hell did he miss _that_? No wonder Loki was so pissed at him! In his defense though, he had been distracted trying to find the perfect gift to show Loki how he felt. This was Loki’s first Christmas as part of the team, and Tony had wanted to make it special.

When Loki joined the team earlier in the year Clint was the only other person besides Tony to accept him. Tony understood why everyone was hesitant but he still wished that they would see Loki for who he was instead of what he had done in the past; especially knowing what they knew about the situation. Besides, Loki was a good guy once you got to know him.

Tony was sometimes surprised at how easy it was to be friends with Loki once he learned the truth about the invasion and was able to forgive. He was one of the few who could keep up with him in intelligence and sass, and he could be hilarious when he wanted. He also understood Tony in a way that nobody else did, and even when the others finally loosened up and accepted Loki he still spent most of his time with Tony.

It was a friendship that Tony was grateful for, but it soon turned deeper. He had feelings for the mage, and it seemed that Loki felt the same way. Tony wanted to act, but he wanted to be sure. He also wanted to find the perfect gift-the perfect way to show Loki how he felt. He blamed his inability to see what was happening on that; the frustration of searching for his gift for Loki.

Because now it was painfully obvious what he had missed. Loki had been trying all week to get him under the mistletoe and tonight he let his frustration at being rejected (accidentally, of course, but _he_ didn’t know that) show. Which Tony could understand and he felt like such an ass for it. He still can’t understand how he didn’t see it, but that wasn’t what was important right now. The only thing that mattered was finding Loki and begging forgiveness.

Tony cursed under his breath as he headed in the direction Loki had gone. He was pretty sure he knew where he was, he just had to hope Loki was still there and hadn’t gotten so upset he teleported off somewhere. Or that he had changed his mind and decided that Tony wasn’t worth the time and aggravation anymore. With that thought in mind, Tony walked faster, trying to come up with a way to explain what happened.

When Tony got to the roof he saw Loki standing by the edge looking out over the city. He loved coming up here at night, especially when he had a lot on his mind. Tony stood and admired the picture in front of him for a while before walking up to Loki, wondering if and when the mage would acknowledge him and still not knowing exactly what to say.

As he reached Loki’s side Tony reached out and grabbed his hand. It seemed that Loki wasn’t expecting this considering his reaction and Tony had to hold back a laugh as he watched Loki jump and spin around angrily. As soon as he realized who it was he calmed down, but he stepped away and released Tony’s hand, causing him to frown. When it looked like Loki was about to speak Tony realized what the best course of action was: he grabbed Loki’s face with his hands and kissed him.

He didn’t make it a deep kiss or a long one, mostly it was just enough to get Loki’s attention. Tony then stepped back just enough to look into Loki’s eyes as he told him that he was an idiot and he was sorry. The mage’s jaw dropped, and the look of shock and confusion on his face made Tony smile even as it hurt. “What is this? What do you want Anthony?” The tension was evident in Loki’s voice as he asked his questions, and Tony felt ridiculous that he was the cause of this because of his obliviousness; he wanted more than anything to make it go away and soothe the hurt that he knew Loki was feeling.

“I was blind and an idiot. I was so focused on finding the best way to tell you how I feel that I missed out on you doing the same. So that was me saying I am sorry.” As Tony spoke he could see the hurt slowly being replaced with hope and that was a beautiful thing to see. It transformed Loki’s face and lit up his eyes; it made him even more beautiful than usual. “As to what I want, the answer is you. I want you.” Loki stared at Tony for a moment before agreeing that yes, he _was_ blind and an idiot. “But,” he continued, “I guess this makes you _my_ blind idiot.”

Tony let out a relieved sigh and smiled. “Yes, I guess it does. You poor thing,” he said while laughing and reaching for Loki’s hands. Loki laughed as he pulled him close and asked “How could you be so clueless? I wasn’t exactly subtle my dear. I thought you were smarter than that.” Tony rolled his eyes, knowing that he wouldn’t be living this down anytime soon; everyone would make sure to remind him of this in the years to come. “Hey, even geniuses have dumb moments sometimes!”

Loki rolled his eyes as he leaned in to kiss Tony, and this kiss wasn’t the short peck that the first one was. This kiss was long, deep, full of feeling, and had both people participating in it. Just as it was about to move into hotter and dirtier territory, they both heard a noise coming from the direction of the door. When they broke apart it was to see pretty much the entire team standing there, laughing and clapping. There were even some wolf-whistles that seemed to be coming from Clint.

Tony tightened his grip on Loki’s hand and wrapped his other arm around Loki’s waist so he couldn’t pull away like Tony could tell he wanted to. He was even blushing! And if that wasn’t one of the cutest things Tony had ever seen he didn’t know what was. Loki’s blush only deepened when he heard Rogers yell out “Its about time you two! We were getting tired of watching you dance around each other!” Tony couldn’t help but laugh as he responded “Yeah yeah yeah I hear ya Cap. But good things come to those who wait. Or something like that.”

Tony laughed and joked with everyone, enjoying the fun but also wanting them to go away so he could return to what he was doing. And hopefully moving on to things that were even more fun. So when Loki asked if he wanted to go somewhere more private he immediately said yes. Loki gave him a smile that made him weak at the knees and pulled him in closer.

Right before Loki teleported them to Tony’s room they heard Clint tell everyone that “It is officially Christmas day! I win, so pay up everyone!” When they landed Tony swore. Those assholes were _betting_ on him and Loki? And didn’t even tell him? That was rude.  
His thoughts were very quickly interrupted by the feel of Loki’s breath in his ear. “Merry Christmas Anthony,” he whispered. Tony shivered and captured Loki’s mouth with his own.

Merry Christmas, indeed.


End file.
